Fishmas Vacation!
by CartoonFan12345
Summary: Fishmas Vacation has come for Milo, Oscar and Bea. But Fish Santa gets injured on the job so he needs help from Milo, Oscar and Bea. But Milo develops Fishmas craziness, he pushed Oscar and Bea out of the sleigh and steals the gifts! Can he be stopped?
1. Poor Baldwin

**2****nd**** Fish Hooks story I've ever made. I hope you enjoy and review!**

-Freshwater High-

It was a slow, quiet and cold day. All the hallways were empty, no one out of class. Everyone was in Mr. Baldwin's class, doing absolutely nothing. Nobody was writing, sleeping or doing anything. It was boring, but no one was doing anything at all. Everyone was staring at the clock. It said 2:58. It was the day before Fishmas break, and everyone couldn't wait any longer. Everyone just stared at the clock, no one blinked.

Milo was confused. "Why are we staring at the clock again?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Everybody turned to Milo. "SHUT UP!" Everyone shouted at Milo. They turned back and stared at the clock again, now reading 2:59.

Milo just lied down in his chair. He looked at the clock and sighed. Everybody turned around at him again and shushed him. Milo went over to Oscar, the only one not staring at the clock. "Why is everybody staring at the clock?" He whispered to Oscar.

Oscar shushed him even though he wasn't staring at the clock. Milo was even more confused and looked back at the clock, still reading 2:59. Oscar got out of his chair, grabbed Milo and put him in front of the door. "What are you doing?" Milo asked Oscar.

Oscar shushed him again and whispered "Stay here." To Milo, and sat back in him chair. He looked at the clock and whispered to himself. "Three, two, one."

The clock struck 3:00 and rushed and started to burst through the door, with Milo still standing there. Milo got run over by everyone who rushed out. "Oscar? Can you help me up?" Oscar went over and helped Milo get up.

"That's what you get for lying to me about that video game." Oscar said. "But now we're even. I love Fishmas break"

-Fish Hooks Fishmas Vacation!-

"So bro, what do you want for Fishmas this year?" Oscar asked Milo.

"I want presents!" Milo said.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. What presents do you want this year?" Oscar asked again.

"I want wrapped presents!" Milo said, still not giving a specific answer. Oscar just gave himself a face palm and just decided to forget asking.

Bea swam up to Oscar and Milo. "Hey guys are you looking forward to Fishmas this year?" she asked.

"Yeah, because of all sales at the Fish Mart. Instead of getting the new Fish-Box 720 for 300 fish dollars, I can get it for 200 fish dollars. 100 fish dollars less!" Oscar shouted with happiness.

"Okay? What about you Milo? Are you looking forward to Fishmas?" Bea asked.

"As long as I'm out of Mr. Baldwin's class, I'll be looking forward to anything." Milo answered.

"And I am glad to be out of my class this year too." Mr. Baldwin said overhearing Milo.

"You celebrate Fishmas too, Mr. Baldwin?" Oscar asked.

"Of course I celebrate Fishmas. But I don't want to celebrate Fishmas. I hate it." Mr. Baldwin said.

Milo, Oscar and Bea gasped, shocked. "YOU HATE FISHMAS?" They asked at the same time.

"How can you hate Fishmas? Fishmas is one of the most magical holidays of all time. It's the day Jesus Fish was born." Bea said.

"Fishmas is when I got 10 video games for free." Oscar said.

"Fishmas is when… did anything ever happen to me on Fishmas?" Milo asked.

"Look, you kids get presents and gifts from Fish Santa Claus and you enjoy yourselves with what you get. And what do I get, you ask? One dirty sock each year. AND I DON'T EVEN WHERE SOCKS!" Mr. Baldwin shouted.

"Actually Mr. Baldwin, we never asked what you get for Fishmas." Milo said.

"Maybe you are just bad every year Mr. Baldwin. Fish Santa Claus only delivers presents to nice boys and girls. And you are… I don't even know where to begin." Bea said.

"I don't care if I'm good or bad. Even when I was born I didn't get any presents. No one sends me anything. That's why I despise this holiday. Enjoy yourselves while you can. Hopefully you won't end up like me. Fishmas curses me. Bad things always happen to me during this holiday."

A fish swam up to Mr. Baldwin. "Are you Baldwin?" the fish asked.

"Yes?" Mr. Baldwin answered.

"Your house has been sold. Your new home is…" The fish pulled out a map. "…right here." He finished.

"On top of a roof? I can't live on top of a roof!" Mr. Baldwin said.

"Oh right! Let me correct that." The fish pulled out another map and pointed again. "THAT'S your new home."

"A DUMPSTER? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Mr. Baldwin asked.

"I don't have any more maps, so that's basically your new home. Have a nice day." The fish said going away.

"Is that the bad thing?" Milo asked Mr. Baldwin.

"No. That's not it." Mr. Baldwin answered.

The fish suddenly came back. "By the way, some robber stole all your clothes and money. He is somewhere in Fish Canada right now. Sorry. Have a good day." The fish swam away again.

"What about that?" Milo asked again.

"Is today Fishmas?" Mr. Baldwin said swimming away.

Oscar and Bea had disgusted looks on their faces. Milo was just thinking. "I don't get it." He said. Oscar and Bea just face palmed themselves.

_End of Chapter_


	2. Chairs and a Giant Tree

**Sorry for no update, but I'm working on other stories, but here you go. Fishmas Vacation Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

-Milo and Oscar's Tank-

"Wow, I feel pretty bad for Mr. Baldwin. It seems like when he hates Fishmas, Fishmas hates him." Oscar said. "Well, maybe we can do something for him on Fishmas."

"Do something, for Mr. Baldwin? You're kidding, right?" Milo said.

"No Milo, I'm not kidding. Mr. Baldwin should be happy for once on Fishmas, not depressed. Like Bea said earlier, Fishmas is magical. Maybe she's right. We could do something nice for Mr. Baldwin to make him feel less depressed." Oscar explained.

Milo laughed. "Bro, you're very funny. So, what are we going to for Fishmas break?" Milo asked Oscar.

Oscar sighed because Milo was so careless of Mr. Baldwin. "Well, I guess nothing much really. I mean maybe we should just let whatever happens, happen. There's not really much to do this Fishmas."

"Let whatever happens, happen?" Milo asked, terrified.

"Yeah, I mean… like I just said. There's not really much to do this…" Oscar was suddenly hit with a wooden chair thrown by Milo. "OW! WHAT THE…? WHERE DID THAT CHAIR COME FROM?" Oscar asked angrily. "MILO, WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

"I'm sorry Oscar, I had no choice. Nobody can do nothing on Fishmas." Milo said. "We have to do something, not nothing."

"MILO, I SAID THAT BECAUSE I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO DO FOR FISHMAS BREAK!" Oscar shouted at Milo. "And where did that chair even come from. We don't own wooden chairs."

"I don't know. I just saw one right here, so I used it. I was going to throw an apple or something, but this was the nearest thing I could find." Milo said.

"Milo, you're crazy." Oscar said. Bea suddenly walked into the tank.

"Hey Milo, hey Oscar." She said. "So, I've been thinking and what are we going to do for Fishmas break."

"Oscar says we should do nothing." Milo told Bea.

"NOTHING?" Bea shouted with disbelief.

"I only said that because I said there wasn't anything I thought we could…" Oscar was hit by another wooden chair. "OW! MILO! STOP THROWING CHAIRS!"

"It wasn't me! It was Bea! Hey, that rhymes." Milo said. "Wait, what's a rhyme."

"I'm sorry Oscar, but we can't spend Fishmas doing nothing. We have to do something, not nothing." Bea said.

"That's exactly what I said! Did I?" Milo said.

"Where are these wooden chairs coming from?" Oscar asked again.

-24 hours till Fishmas-

Oscar was in the tank decorating the Fishmas tree. Milo suddenly came in the room.

"Hey bro, decorating the tree, huh?" Milo asked taking a drink of his soda.

"I guess. Tomorrow is Fishmas. Aren't you excited?" Oscar asked Milo.

"Yep, Fishmas should be great tonight. I wish Fish Santa could visit us tonight." Milo said.

"Well, he has to do his job and deliver presents to every fish tank." Oscar explained to Milo.

"Sometimes I wonder what it feels like to be Santa. I wonder if he ever put his head in a barrel and went down Fish Niagara Falls." Milo said, thinking to himself.

"Milo, I'm going to ask you again, but this time, be more specific. What, inside your present, do you want for Fishmas?"

Milo just stood there with a creepy smile on his face. Oscar was staring at Milo with his eyes turning red.

Then Milo spoke. "I want…..wait, what were we talking about again?"

Oscar deflated as if he was a balloon. There was a knock on the tank.

Oscar came back to normal, sighed and answered it.

"Hey guys, I got some ornaments for the tree." Bea said coming in holding a box.

"Thanks Bea, but the tree is full with enough ornaments." Oscar said.

"Not that tree." Bea left the tank and brought a giant tree. "THIS tree!"

It was so big that Oscar fainted.

"Wow Bea! That is one big tree!" Milo said in amazement.

"Thanks Milo, it took a lot of work but….." Bea was interrupted.

"Well, I'm going downstairs. Fishmas is almost here! Good night!" Milo said closing the door going downstairs.

Bea sighed. "Well, looks like it's just you and me now Oscar." Bea looked up to see Oscar rising above to the top of the tank and scooped up by Bud. "Oh great, not again. MILO! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO SAVE OSCAR FROM MEDIEVAL TIMES!"

"Medieval times? Oscar never went to medieval times." Milo called from downstairs.

"Oh yeah, I MEAN CRAZY TIMES!" Bea called back.

"Oh, you mean crazy times. DANG IT OSCAR! YOU DID IT AGAIN! Hold up, I'll be right there. But I want to use my Fishiana Jones hat. It's good for adventure!" Milo called back.

Bea just sighed and face palmed herself.

"Okay, ready!" Milo said with his Fishiana Jones hat on. Bea stared at him. "What?"

Bea sighed. "Never mind, let's just go."

_End of Chapter_


	3. The Day Before Fishmas

-20 hours till Fishmas-

Milo, Bea and Oscar came back inside the tank.

"I have to control my fainting and knocking out now. That place is torture." Oscar said, freaked out.

"That candy cane sword did not taste like candy canes, AT ALL!" Milo shouted, freaked out.

"They put another ME! I'M THE ONLY BEA THAT EXISTS, NOT HER! SHE LOOKS BETTER THAN I DO! WHY, OH WHY?" Bea, the most freaked out, said.

"Look at the time. It's getting late. We should get some sleep. Fishmas is the day after tomorrow." Oscar said.

"I thought tomorrow was Fishmas." Milo said, confused.

"Well I'm leaving. I'm going to have nightmares." Bea said.

"About what?" Oscar asked.

"About how beautiful that other Bea looked. OH GOSH, WHY?" Bea shouted in terror leaving the tank.

Oscar and Milo went downstairs. Milo went into his bed and snuggled up. Oscar went over to his calendar and crossed off December 23rd off the calendar. "Wow, Fishmas Eve is tomorrow. I can't wait. What about you Milo? Are you excited?" Milo was snoring and sleeping. "Well, all I want for Fishmas is one thing." Oscar looked out the fish tank and whispered to himself. "A kiss under the mistletoe."

Milo woke up. "What did you say about a kiss under the mistletoe?"

"HUH? WHAT? Um, I never said kiss under the mistletoe, I said, miss under my…um...toe?" Oscar said, lying really badly.

Milo stood staring at Oscar confused. "I worry about you bro." Milo went back to sleep and Oscar just sighed and went into his bed, turned off the light and went to sleep.

-The next day-

-12 hours till Fishmas-

Mr. Baldwin was drinking fish flake coffee. "Well, at least I have one thing I still have that I love. Fish Flake Coffee!" Mr. Baldwin came out of the dumpster and shouted. "AND THERE'S NOTHING ANY OF YOU DUMB FISH CAN DO TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME! HA, HA, HA!" Mr. Baldwin shouted, crazily.

Oscar was looking outside the window of the video game store. "Wow Milo, Mr. Baldwin has lost it. He's acting crazy and he's drinking Fish Flake Coffee. He HATES Fish Flake Coffee and he says he loves it."

"I know! He bought 10 cats from the store. He hates cats! Why get them if you hate them?"

"Once again, I think we should help Mr. Baldwin. We should find him a new home and give him a little bit of fish money." Oscar suggested.

"Oscar, let me tell you something. We're talking about Baldwin, not catfish."

"I'm just saying. Mr. Baldwin has problems and of something doesn't change soon, Mr. Baldwin might as well explode…." Oscar said, interrupted. Suddenly, an explosion happened inside the dumpster. Mr. Baldwin came out and he was all black and smoke came from his head.

"I now remember why I hate Fish Flake Coffee." Mr. Baldwin said, throwing his mug away and got back into the dumpster.

"…of craziness." Oscar finished. "You're right Milo. Let's wait. I'm sure eventually we can help Mr. Baldwin but we have other things to worry about today."

_End of Chapter_

**Sorry for short chapter, but I'm working on the others. Hopefully I'll finish this on Christmas if I post another chapter today and 2 more chapters tomorrow than one more on Christmas.**


	4. Fish Santa!

-At Night-

-4 hours till Midnight-

-…and Fishmas-

Oscar and Milo were sleeping. It was the night before Fishmas. There was a creaking noise. Milo woke up but Oscar kept sleeping.

"Oscar? Did you hear that?" Milo asked.

"Hear what?" Oscar mumbled, tired.

"I heard a noise." Milo said freaked out.

"It was probably the wind. Go back to sleep." Oscar said, going back to sleep. Milo got out of bed and looked out the tank. He looked up at the stars. He looked at other animal tanks to see more animals sleeping. Milo looked up again and saw a star shimmer and shine. It was a shooting star and it came towards the tank. It suddenly disappeared. Milo gasped.

"Santa!" He whispered with excitement. He swam upstairs and looked at the tree. He saw no presents. Suddenly, the chimney shook. Milo gasped again and looked through the chimney. Suddenly, a guy fell on top of Milo's face and bounced off his face landing on the floor.

"SANTA!" Milo shouted with excitement. But it wasn't Santa. It was Headphone Joe. Milo gasped. "BURGLAR! OSCAR! A BURGLAR IS ROBBING US!"

Headphone Joe got up and sighed. "I'm not a burglar, Milo. It's me, Headphone…" Headphone Joe was hit by a wooden chair. "Ouch."

Oscar came upstairs holding a rubber chicken. "WHERE ARE YOU BURGLAR? I'M ARMED!"

"He's right here Oscar. Whack him with your rubber chicken Oscar." Milo said to Oscar.

Oscar looked at Headphone Joe. "Milo; let me tell you two things. One, that's Headphone Joe, Two, this is my stuffed rubber chicken and it's not a weapon. It's my favorite toy." Oscar's eyes bulged with embarrassment, realizing his mistake. Milo and Headphone Joe stared at Oscar.

"Awkward." They both said.

"Anyways, I fell through the chimney because I was searching for Santa. The best view was by your chimney, but I slipped on some gum and fell through the chimney."

"Milo, I told you not the put come in the fireplace." Oscar said.

"Well, I'm going to my tank; I have a fish tank cleaning job tomorrow. See you guys tomorrow. Merry Fishmas." Headphone Joe said leaving the tank.

"So what was that about your rubber chicken is your favorite toy?" Milo asked.

Suddenly, the chimney rumbled again. "ARE YOU SERIOUS, HEADPHONE JOE?" Oscar shouted. But this time it wasn't Headphone Joe. It was actually Santa!

"Who's Headphone Joe?" Santa asked.

"SANTA!" Milo shouted. He ran over to Santa. "What did I get?" Milo asked digging into his toy bag.

"I don't know. What did you get?" Santa asked.

"I don't know. What did I get?" Milo asked again.

"I don't know. What did you get?" Santa asked again.

"OKAY! Milo, get out of Santa's bag. You can open your presents tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." Oscar said getting annoyed by Milo and Santa's dialogue.

"Aw man. I can't wait longer." Milo said.

"I'm sure you won't explode." Oscar said. An explosion happened and Milo was in pieces.

"I'm okay." Milo said.

"Okay, is everybody I say that won't explode, WILL explode?" Oscar asked himself.

Suddenly Bea came into the tank in a rush. "What happened? I heard an explosion. Did Milo explode again?"

"Again? So it isn't the first time he exploded?" Oscar asked.

Bea saw Santa. "Santa? What are you doing here?"

"I'm bringing gifts for Milo and Oscar. So I'll be heading for the tree now." He took a step and slipped on a piece of Milo. "Whoa!" He flipped and broke his legs. "Oh no! I broke my legs! Yay! I can catch up on my sleep." Santa started snoring.

"Santa, are you okay?" Oscar asked.

"I'm fine. I'm sure it's nothing serious." Santa said, getting back on his feet. "See, I'm fine. Now I'll be heading for the tree again." Santa fell on the floor. "Ouch! Now I broke my arms!"

"Oh no! Fishmas is ruined!" Milo cried. "NOOOO!" Milo shouted, dramatically.

Bea started to cry. "Bea, you're sad about Fishmas too?"

"No, I know something good will happen, but Milo sounds so dramatic. I want to sound like him!" Bea started crying loudly. "WHY?"

"Bea is right." Santa said.

"About something good happening?" Oscar asked.

"No, about Milo sounding so dramatic!" Santa started to cry too. Bea, Milo and Santa started crying loudly around Oscar.

"Sometimes I swear I'm the only normal one here." Oscar said, exasperated. "ALRIGHT! ENOUGH ALREADY! Come on guys. Just because Santa is injured, doesn't mean Fishmas is ruined. Maybe, Bea, Milo and I can save Fishmas, Santa. What do you think?"

Santa guessed. "Alright, you 3 can save Fishmas."

"YAY!" The 3 friends shouted.

"Here's the naughty or nice list." Santa said. Milo took it.

"Alright, I'll put this is in a safe place." Milo said. He put the list in his mouth and swallowed it.

"MILO, NO!" Bea and Oscar shouted.

"Now you can't save Fishmas." Santa said.

"NOOO!" The 3 friends shouted.

"…without a spare!" Santa shouted.

"YAY!" The 3 friends shouted.

"I'll take that." Milo said.

"NO!" Bea and Oscar shouted, jumping on top of Milo.

Bea leaned in and grabbed the list. "Milo is never trusted with paper, so I'll keep this away from Milo."

"Okay then, I'll just stay here. The sleigh is on top of the tank. The fishdeer will fly the sleigh for you. All you have to say is…"

-1 hour later-

"…because I like chicken. Say that and the reindeer will fly." Santa said.

"Isn't there something that's shorter to say?" Oscar asked Santa.

"Yep, I hardly use this one but you can say 'Carrots'." Santa said.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You only use the 'One-hour quote' and not the 'Carrots' quote?" Oscar asked.

"Yep." Santa said.

"Okay, I think that's an hour of my life I'll never get back." Bea said.

"Anyways, hurry! Deliver the presents to all boys and girls before midnight! There's not much time. It's 9:00! GO!" Santa shouted.

"We won't let you down Santa!" The 3 friends said together, saluting to Santa.

_End of Chapter_


	5. Everything the Milo Way

**Sorry, for the extremely long wait, but I decided to just wrap this up with this chapter and the next chapter. Again, I'm very sorry, but here you go.**

Oscar, Bea and Milo were in Santa's sleigh flying around.

"Who's the first one on the nice list, Bea?" Oscar asked.

"Albert Glass, he wants a violin." Bea answered. Oscar grabbed a present and tossed it into Albert's tank.

Albert grabbed his present and looked inside. "A violin! Thanks Santa!"

"Next is Shellsea, the new hot pink lip-gloss. Oh, right. That lip-gloss is so cute." Bea said. Oscar threw the small present into Shellsea's tank."

Shellsea opened it. "Girrrl, it's just what I wanted."

"Next is Clamantha, she wants…" Bea's eyes bulged. "…5 golden Oscars?" Oscar was on the sleigh, tongue sticking out and horrified face as if he were dead. "Oscar, are you okay?" Oscar didn't respond.

"Okay, I'll just give Clamantha her gift myself." Bea said, horrified. She tossed the presents into Clamantha's tank.

"YAY! MY 5 GOLDEN OSCARS!" Clamantha cheered.

"I don't even want to know what she does with them." Bea said, turning around, horrified.

Oscar got up. "Ugh, what happened? Hey, where's Milo?" Oscar asked. Bea looked and pointed at the front of the sleigh. Milo was flying with the reindeer. He had toy antlers and made a really bad red circle on his nose.

"Hey guys, I'm Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer!" Milo shouted. Oscar and Bea burst into laughter.

"Okay Milo, as funny as that is, you better get back over or else you'll fall." Oscar said, humored.

"Aw man!" Milo said, sadly. He got back over into the sleigh. "Wow, this is amazing. I've never experienced Fishmas like this before. It's awesome to be up here in this sleigh delivering toys to all of our great friends. This is AWESOME!" Milo shouted, happily.

"I can totally agree with you Milo. This is awesome." Oscar said.

"This Fishmas is great. I feel so good. I feel so not bad. I feel… I feel… I feel…." Milo said.

"You feel what?" Oscar asked.

"…I feel…" Milo turned around and glared at Oscar and Bea with red, glowing, evil eyes. Oscar and Bea gasped. "…I feel like Fishmas should be mine!"

Oscar and Bea were horrified at Milo. "WHAT THE…" Oscar shouted, but Milo leaned in and pushed them off the sleigh! They screamed in terror and Milo gave an evil laugh.

"FISHMAS IS MINE! ALL MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE!" Milo shouted evilly.

Oscar grabbed Bea's hand. "HANG ON!" A parachute came out of Oscar's backpack. Bed stared at Oscar's parachute.

"Oscar? When did you get that backpack?" Bea questioned, not noticing. Oscar looked at it and his eyes bulged.

"I have no idea. I guess it's some kind of Fishmas miracle or something." Oscar and Bea landed on the ground with their water-suits on, safely. "MILO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Oscar shouted at Milo.

"YEAH! YOU'RE RUINING FISHMAS!" Bea said.

"NO I'M NOT! FISHMAS IS MINE! IT ONLY BELONGS TO ONE PERSON! ME! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU TWO TRAITORS CAN DO TO STOP ME!" Milo shouted.

"TRAITORS?" Bea and Oscar shouted angrily.

"_YOU _PUSHED US OUT OF THE SLEIGH!" Bea shouted.

"I did, did I?" Milo questioned himself. "WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAYS! YOU CAN HAVE SANTA'S SLEIGH BACK! I'M KEEPING THE PRESENTS!" Milo grabbed the presents and jumped out of the sleigh. A parachute came out of his backpack. "WAIT! WHERE DID THIS BACKPACK AND PARACHUTE COME FROM?"

"We were only trying to help!" The backpack said. It detached from Milo's back. Milo screamed as he fell down. "Come on parachute, take us somewhere else."

"Okay." The parachute said.

"Okay, that was just weird." Oscar said.

"Totally." Bea agreed. They both jumped down and chased Milo. But Milo was too quick. So they couldn't catch up.

"Milo is too fast! How will we ever catch up?" Oscar asked Bea. The sleigh automatically landed by Oscar and Bea. "Okay now things are just too convenient right now." Oscar said.

"Tell me about it." Bea responded. They both got into the sleigh and started going after Milo. Once they caught up, Oscar started talking to Milo.

"MILO! YOU HAVE TO STOP! YOU'RE RUINING FISHMAS!" Oscar shouted.

"YEAH! NO BOYS AND GIRLS WILL BE ABLE TO RECEIVE THEIR PRESENTS AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS JUST DESTROYING THIS WONDERFUL HOLIDAY!" Bea shouted.

"How many times do I have to say it? FISHMAS IS MINE!" Milo shouted loudly.

"Man, if Fish Santa was here right now Milo, he would put you on…" Thunder and lightning clashed in suspense. "…THE NAUGHTY LIST!" Oscar said to Milo.

"Dun, dun…dun." Bea said dramatically. Oscar gave Bea an annoyed look. "Sorry, just thought it was the right time to do that." Bea said.

Milo stopped running and stood there. He fell down on his knees and started crying. "I DON'T WANT TO BE ON THE NAUGHTY LIST, SANTA!" Milo cried out loud. "I WANT TO BE A GOOD BOY!"

Oscar and Bea got off the sleigh and walked over to Milo. "Well, you can be a good boy Milo; only if you give back the presents to everyone. Then you'll be back on the nice list." Oscar said.

"Really? That will be easy." Milo took the presents and started flying and dropping off presents into different tanks. Oscar and Bea were shocked to see Milo flying. When Milo finished he went back to Bea and Oscar still hovering 1 foot above the ground.

"Milo; look at you! You're flying!" Oscar said in shock.

"It's a Fishmas miracle." Bea said.

Milo looked down, seeing himself fly. "Wow, you're right! I can fly. I can fly! I CAN FLY!" Milo suddenly dropped from the sky and hit the ground. Oscar and Bea stopped being joyfully shocked. "I can't fly." Milo said, muffling because his face and mouth was on the ground.

"Oh Milo!" Oscar and Bea said laughing.

"Come on guys, let's go home." Oscar said. The 3 friends got back into the sleigh and flew it back to the tanks, ending their wonderful Fishmas night."

_End of Chapter_


	6. What a Fishmas

**This is the final chapter of the story. Once again, I apologize for not posting these 2 chapters sooner, but hopefully these will make up for it. Enjoy!**

-Fishmas Day-

Milo and Oscar woke up and ran right to the Fishmas tree. Milo searched through his presents.

"Oh my gosh, it's my T-shirt signed by...Milo! This is the best Fishmas ever!" He put on his T-shirt. It had a picture of him on it. Milo wrote his name on it and sent it to Fish Santa. He put a note on the shirt and it said.

_Dear Fish Santa,_

_Put this in a box, wrap it up and send it to me on Fishmas._

_Thanks,_

_Milo_

That's exactly what Fish Santa did, but Milo forgot all about it, even though he sent it 2 days ago.

Oscar was searching through his gifts.

"Whoa! It's my Captain Aquarium comic signed by the author, Fish Goldenhanks. I wonder where his parents even got that last name from." Oscar put the comic in his room.

"Well Oscar, some Fishmas this turned out to be." Milo said happily.

"Yeah, I agree with you Milo. I got everything I wanted." Oscar said smiling. As soon as Milo went back upstairs, Oscar looked at a picture of Bea, and then frowned. "Almost everything I wanted."

Suddenly, Oscar heard a knock on the door and went upstairs to get it. He opened it and it revealed Bea, wearing a Santa hat and holding a present in both her hands. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Fishmas!" She said.

"Hey Bea, Merry Fishmas." Oscar said. He gave her a present and it was a DVD called 'How to be an Actress'.

"Aw, thanks Oscar. Here's your gift." Oscar opened it and it was a picture frame. Oscar made a fake smile. "Gee, thanks Bea."

"Yeah, I know it's a dumb present. I actually had a video game that the 3 of us could play but Headphone Joe took it thinking it was a present for him. So the only thing I got you was this. Sorry." Bea said.

"It's alright." Oscar looked up seeing something a blushed.

"What is it Oscar?" Bea looked up and saw it too but didn't blush. Mistletoe?"

"Milo must've put it there. He set up a few decorations without me." Oscar said.

"Ah, what the heck; It's Fishmas!" Bea grabbed Oscar and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Oscar then stood there out cold. He turned completely white and started floating to the top of the tank. A scoop picked him up. Bea and Milo looked up.

"Here we go again." Bea said. She started walking out of the tank to rescue Oscar from 'Crazy-times' once again. "Come on Milo."

Milo just sat on the couch eating an apple. "I don't like leaving the tank on Fishmas."

Bea thought for a second and sat down on the couch with Milo. "Yeah, you're right. We'll go tomorrow. I'm sure Oscar can survive one day in Crazy-times."

In the distance, Oscar is screaming. "CLAMANTHA! YOU'RE NOT PRINCESS I HOPED YOU'D BE! AHH!" Milo and Bea couldn't hear the screaming and yelling and just spent the rest of Fishmas in the tank while Oscar was getting kissed to death by Princess Clamantha.

Milo was right. What a Fishmas this turned out to be.

_End of Story_

**Yeah, I know. This was a short chapter. But somehow I was going to wrap this up so I did it like this. Anyways, thank you for reading, please review and there will be plenty of Fish Hooks stories I will be making, coming soon. Thanks!**


End file.
